Santánico Pandemonium (TV Series)
This article is about the TV Series character, for the Film Series character - Santánico Pandemonium. Kisa, also known as Santanico Pandemonium and La Diosa, was a character who first appeared in the first episode of the first season as a main character. She is a culebra and was a slave to the Nine Lords at the Titty Twister, luring various people to their fate. She then freed herself with the help of the Gecko brothers. She and Richie then plot to kill Amancio Malvado and the Nine Lords for their treatment of her. She later joined the team to fight Amaru. It is also shown that she was the one to put Carlos back together. History Santánico's family was killed by Amancio Malvado when she was younger. He was also the one who turned her. In ancient Mesoamerican times, she attempted to escape from a group of men that were imprisoning her due to her alleged connection to the Gods. Once they caught her, they threw her into a pit of snakes, which bit her, causing her to scream. One snake slithered into her mouth (something that is shown later to be the cause of turning someone into a culebra). This was done as she refused to spill any more blood in the temple she was kept at for the Lords. As a result, she ran, desperate to be free. But the priest found her again, and she was punished for not obeying them. It was decided that because of her refusal to sacrifice to the Lords, she would be given a deep hunger for blood, one severe enough to make it her lifeline. 1800s In the 1800s, Santánico was made to dance in a way that would lure people to the Twister, so that herself and the other culebras could feed on the patrons. Amancio watched her dance. He renamed her Santánico Pandemonium, erasing the last thing that she had from her past life. After she danced for the first time in the bar, she went in her room and was met by Carlos, who told her she was amazing. He is soon confronted by Amancio, who doesn't trust Carlos around her. He believes that Santánico belongs to him. Carlos was made to leave. Amancio forced Santáncio to repeat the words, "I am a goddess" until he believed her. He possibly did this to strengthen her bond to him, to make her know that she belonged to him. Once he was satisfied, he then told her to "act like one"'' and bent her over a desk, proceeding to rape her. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series |-|Season One= She is seen in a flashback running away from many men she then falls into a pit of snakes. They begin biting and when a shaman casts a spell, a snake crawls inside her mouth. In the present day, only her voice is heard by Richie and she tells him to find her and to watch out, guiding him safely to the Titty Twister. It is possible that she also gives him minor powers, like being able to read someone's soul through their eyes and/or through body contact. She appears as a hallucination to Richie and when he arrives later at the bar, saying he needs to hunt her down. At the end, she appears in a cloak ready for her show she puts on. She begins to dance and when blood sheds, she turns into her culebra form and begins attacking various customers. She comes back out to talk to Richie and she takes him with her. She tells him she was just an innocent girl and she then bites him, turning him into a culebra. She tells him she needs to be set free and the brothers need go through the labyrinth. They manage to pass it and there is a snake in a jar, which has her blood and the snake goes in Richie's mouth. After the fight with Carlos and Narciso, they go back to the bar and Santanico begins a ceremony with only a few minutes away from daylight. The light hits the disco ball and many of the culebras perish, and she is able to get out of the bar. She and Richie wait in the car, and they make their plan, heading for the United States border. |-|Season Two= Three months later, Santánico is with Richie, and she plots her revenge against the Nine Lords including anyone associated with them. Their first plan is successful, by taking out the manager of Greely's Meat Product Factory, and his men. After, she is back in her lair with Richie where she looks back on her memories of being a slave. Santánico and Richie take a group of immigrant women back to their lair, and locks them up in cages. Santánico teaches the women how to dance.. She then takes a video of one of the woman named Paloma dancing. Paloma makes a move on Satanico, almost kissing her before Santánico throws her inside the cage. When Richie returns from making a deal with club owner, Blanchard where he offers the immigrant women. After being followed and attacked by two of Blanchard's men, they deliver the immigrant women to Blanchard, and are on the road to Houston, Texas. Santánico is in the car with Richie and she thinks back to her time with Amancio and Carlos. She tells Richie to pull over the car and they both vamp out. She pins him to the car hood and tells him she wants Amancio dead and starts walking away. Afterwards, she is seen getting the girls prepared for the auction and when Paloma gives attitude to Madame Diana, she speaks to her and when Diana smacks her, Santánico vamps out and drains her of blood, with Paloma looking in horror. After she is done feeding, Santánico morphs into Diana and explains to Paloma that she will be seeing her as Diana for the time being and to play it cool. Santánico ushers the girls on the stage and goes over to where Richie and Nathan Blanchard are. The show starts and Santánico spots Nathan's buyer, who is actually Carlos and she makes a run for it. When Carlos buys Paloma and the other girls, he takes her into a room and Santánico is watching what they are doing. Carlos pins Paloma to the bed and Santánico walks in on them, and when Paloma leaves, Carlos reveals that he knows that Diana is Santánico in disguise. She morphs back into her true form and they exchange remarks. When Carlos insults her, Santánico vamps out and runs toward him, but he shoots her multiple times and then in the head, which incapacitates her. He then carries her out and into an unknown entrance. Santánico is seen tied up in a freezer with Carlos eating some dinner. They talk and he says a bullet doesn't kill culebras, but for some reason freezing them does. He shows her the blade he made from silver and she looks on in surprise. He tries to put a muzzle on her, but she quickly moves her head, which angers Carlos. She is then seen later on freezing to death and Carlos announces he's going to reeducate her. He puts the muzzle on her and they leave to go to a laundromat. She has a hoodie around her and he leads her through a door which has a little chapel with a statue of her at the end and people praying to it. She looks in surprise and shock, and Carlos leads towards the statue. He tells her she isn't a monster, but a goddess, and she tells him she isn't. He takes the hoodie off and the muzzle, and he tells the people to look, but they leave and a male culebra gets up and asks her to help him, but he burns up, and she looks saddened. He cuts his hand and hers and through the blood bond, he shows her what he saw while in the labyrinth. He sees her and Richie kissing in the sunlight on top of the Aztec temple and he burns a little in the sunlight. It then shows them in the bar and Carlos is seen watching them dance while he ages. After it is done, Santánico goes to put her hands over the candles to get warm and she also sees that Carlos has shown a vulnerability and despite him telling her they'll get the Lords, she declares that she was get her vengeance against them and then vamps out. They start fighting and Santánico gains the upper hand. She grabs his knife made of silver and before she tries to kill him, The Regulator shows up and she kicks him to get away. She goes out of the entrance and before he gets her, she flies away. She and Richie arrive at the restaurant where they are supposed to meet Seth and Sonja. She says that they don't need them, and calls Sonja a name that she clearly doesn't take well. Sonja leaves the table and goes to the bar to get a drink. Santánico then walks up to the bar and Sonja says that they don't need to talk. Santánico asks her some questions and when Sonja shatters her glass, her hand is bloody, which causes Santánico to try and control her bloodlust. She offers to help her and when Sonja gets up, she swipes her finger across some blood and tastes it, which makes Santánico puzzled. When Sonja is washing her hand off in the bathroom, Santánico walks in and Sonja says she doesn't need her help. She tells Sonja that she can sense when someone is holding something back, Sonja tells her that she can sense her fist in her face. Santánico then grabs Sonja and puts her in a chokehold, and then asks her what she is hiding. The brothers then walk and get Santánico to let go of Sonja. Seth calls her a freak and then escorts Sonja out. Santánico tells Richie she is hiding something, Richie says he's going to go back and finish his stake, leaving Santánico in the bathroom angry. She and Richie get into an argument because of what happened at the restaurant between her and Sonja. He tells her that there is a code and since they have to do double now, they have to go to Eddie's. Santánico says they will think of a plan to get the suitcase from Eddie and they go to the repair shop. They wonder what Seth is up to and they go over the plan and what they're going to do. They walk into the shop and Richie tells Eddie that he's there to drop off some VHS tapes, and Santánico talks to Eddie while Richie goes to get the suitcase. He goes to his movie collection because he thinks her name sounds familiar and when he notices that Richie is going through his drawer, he wonders what he's doing and he realizes they were taking it. Sonja walks out and tells them what Seth was planning to do and Santánico stays back with her while Richie goes to Larry's Car shop to get Seth. Santánico watches as Sonja calls Seth and when she goes to leave and meet Seth at McCoy's, Seth walks in and she looks at him as he points a gun at her. She vamps out and before she attacks him, Eddie and Richie walk in. After Richie and Seth fight and Eddie breaks them up, Eddie asks Richie what has Seth so riled up and Santánico tells him to tell Eddie everything and what they are. Before he starts to, The Regulator shoots through the door and walks in. He shoots Santánico across the couch and she vamps out and goes after him. Richie then joins in to help her and The Regulator then has both of them in a chokehold, with them struggling. Seth shoots him in the stomach with his gun and he lets the two go. He turns to dust and Eddie says that's what they were trying to tell him. They put Eddie in a casket and Santánico listens as the brothers say their final words to them and Seth declares they're going to the job and for Eddie. Santánico is then sharping a weapon and goes after to the couch where Richie is. She tells she's sorry about Eddie and she wonders why The Regulator had found her so quickly as she though she lost him. She tells Richie since Amancio turned her and he's a Lord, he can sense her and he wonders if he can do the same with him, with her replying that she doesn't know. The team confronts Winchester Greely and they want his assistance in getting into Jacknife Jed's. Santanico is put in a crate with a temperature meter so she won't be detected. She then senses Richie plans on becoming the next Lord in Malvado's place. She confronts Paloma who is now a culebra and wants to take her place as queen and la diosa. She fights her and then kills Paloma, with a saddened look on her face. She then comes face to face with Malvado and he puts his venom into her, temporarily rendering her paralyzed. He wants to take her with him to El Rey and before he can, she snaps out of it and fights him. Seth soon comes in to help her and she rips out Malvado's snake, and kills it, killing him as well. She then confronts Richie with Seth and goes uneasily with his plan, furious at what he did. She fights both Maia and Carlos during the frenzy. She later bares witness to Carlos being separated and then drives off in a motorcycle, declaring herself free. |-|Season Three= She is then revealed to be the boss of a culebra underground fighting ring and is in a relationship with Manola Jimenez. She makes a deal with the Geckos; if they win she'll help them with defeating Amaru, and if she does, they leave her alone. After Seth's match, a Xibalban, Olmeca, shows up and starts killing some of the culebras in there. She tries to find Manola, and when she does, she is confronted by Amaru and the Olmeca. Amaru sucks out Manola's soul and kills her, leaving her devastated. Santanico in turn kills Olmeca through the head. She then retrieves Carlos' body parts and revives him, needing his help with Amaru. He tells her she needs to lead her people, but the events beforehand have somewhat broken her. When she sees the culebras chained up, she decides to stand for them and fights Amaru, who is in now in her true form. Unfortunately, Amaru cancels out Santanico's flight ability and defeats her. She witnesses Kate rip open Amaru's chest and the souls she has fed on come out. After Amaru is sent back to Xibalba, Santanico comforts Kate and tells her she's not apart of Amaru anymore. They go outside and Santanico goes with the culebras, becoming a leader for them. Physical Appearance She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is mostly seen with red lipstick that has a darker style. She is regarded as being very beautiful by numerous characters throughout the series, and is the main attraction at the Titty Twister. She has a very defined culebra form, and gets body scales as well as facial scales, whereas the other dancers at the Titty Twister only have facial scales. This could indicate that she is a more powerful culebra. Her scales often have a reddish hue or pattern to them. She is also seen wearing a red-jeweled necklace throughout the series, of which she gives over to Richard at the end of Season Two. Personality At first glance, it could be thought that she is a cold-blooded killer, but deep down she is just someone who wants to be loved and have her bonds broken so she can be free. She spent a thousand years as Amancio's slave, living only to please her master, but was secretly longing to break loose of his control. She is also very seductive when she needs to be. Santánico feels most threatened when her freedom is in danger, and is quite good at holding a grudge, finally accomplishing her vendetta against Amancio after a thousand years, initially by killing him. She has a deep bond with Richard, but this is often put to the test numerous times throughout the seasons, particularly in season two. She has a very straightforward way of putting things, and will not hesitate to make a move. Santanico is mostly interpreted as a survivor; her time imprisoned has made her both bitter and pessimistic, thus she doesn't trust easily. In season 2, Santanico often refers to dark philosophies on the Empire of Blood and on being a culebra, meaning that the human side of you must die if you want to survive. This negative outlook towards humanity changes when her ideas clashes with Richie's moral outlook, even following Richie's rule " No eating civilians" during their time together. Her time out of the Titty Twister has helped her regain a sense of moral value. She is highly sophisticated and independent. She is also very skilled at fighting, and manages to hold off Carlos, Maia, and Amancio without the use of firearms. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'''- Vampires do not age nor decay and are immune to death by disease or sickness. *'Accelerated Healing'- Vampires heal from physical wounds much faster than humans. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses. *'Superhuman Strength'- Santanico has shown to have much more strength than regular humans and most Culebras. She was able to easily grab the peacekeeper when he attempted to kill Richie. *'Telepathy'- Santanico Pandemonium was able to communicate with Richard Gecko by the use of telepathy, as well as hypnotize, entrance and see, feel and know what others know just by being in their presence. Carlos already knew Kyle's name and everything Kyle knew and experienced after being in his presence, though it may have also been caused when he fed on Kyle. A vampire that so much as touches a human will instantly know everything that human knows. *'Illusion Casting'- Santánico Pandemonium was able to appear only in the sight of Richard Gecko and causing to see feel and know things that other knew by her telepathic guidance. *'Shapeshifting'- Vampires can shape-shift into a reptilian form that is stronger and far more feral than their human form or their regular vampire form. It causes them to mentally degenerate into mindless animals that can be killed easier as they are not as smart in a fight and are more blood crazed, though when partially transformed, they are simply more aggressive and can speak, while other are more like hungry zombies and even hunt in hoards or packs. They either have flaked or scaly skin with sometimes hardened scales and horns. It can allow a younger vampire to overcome and kill a group of other vampires and slaughter them in a minute if they are able to control themselves when transformed. The oldest of vampires are more adept in this and Scott was the only young vampire They can also change into their victims. This may be a form of telepathy or illusion casting as their clothes change as well though. Carlos changed only his clothes and he saw himself as himself but with the officers clothes will his reflection and everyone else saw and heard him as the officer. *'Flight'- Santanico was the only vampire to demonstrate having wings. While in a fight and not wanting her enemies to escape, her wings grew out of her back and lifted her quickly into the air. *'Teleportation'- Santánico Pandemonium has been seen disappearing into thin air and reappearing in different place shortly after. (It is possible that this is only her advanced age allowing her to cast an illusion of herself.) *'Special Abilities'- Santanico's special ability is the capacity to grow wings and fly. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Culebras are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Culebras are vulnerable to stakes to the heart, as it will usually kill them. (However, this is not for Santanico's case; she doesn't have a heart.) *'Removal/Destructuion of Snake- ' Only the Nine Lords , whom are the Original culebras, have snakes within their bodies(and probably Santanico), only by removing the snake and killing it will permanently kill them. *'Extraction'- Santanico is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- Culebras are vulnerable to decapitation, but like snakes, they have been shown to still have movement. Appearances Relationships *Kate and SantanicoKate Fuller and Santanico Pandemonium *Richard Gecko and Santanico Pandemonium *Seth Gecko and Santanico Pandemonium *Carlos Madigal and Santanico Pandemonium *Manola Jimenez and Santanico Pandemonium *Amancio Malvado and Santanico Pandemonium Gallery Santanico TV.jpg Santanico and Richie.png Santanico.png Santanico 3 1x02.png Santanico 2 1x02.png Santanico 1x02.png Santanico 1x03.png Santanico 2 1x03.png Santanico 11 2.jpg Santanico 11.jpg Santanico.png 8.png from-dusk-till-dawn-vampire-el-rey.jpg RichieandSantanico.jpg RichieandSantanicoS2Ep1.jpg 1342253993259405124.jpg Fdtd2promo4.jpg Santanico2Promo.jpg CarlosSantanico.jpg FDTDS34.jpg SantanicoS3.jpg Name *'Kisa' is a Russian name and means "kitten". In the Mayan translation, Kisa "sunlight" or "sunrise". Trivia *In Season Two, her mirror is Paloma as she was innocent before turning into a culebra, but over time, she turned more ruthless, to which Paloma became more cold when she turned. *Referenced by Carlos, Santanico doesn't like paprika. *In the Pilot, Santanico wasn't turned into a culebra by being bitten by another culebra, she was sacrificed in a pit of snakes through an ancient Mayan/Aztec ritual. *Seth Gecko and Richard Gecko were the first champions in centuries to defeat the labyrinth and free Santanico. *Santanico's weapon of choice is a pair of two bladed obsidian cutters of Aztec making, similar to Richard Gecko's ritual knife. *Like Richard, Santanico is also blessed/cursed with visions, though it comes in her dreams. See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Undead